1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a special effects cloud generation system structured to produce a preferably controlled and concentrated cloud or fog like effect, in a defined area, and in a manner which is substantially regulatable and achieves evenly pressurized dispersement. The system further promotes a high degree of manageability of the generated effects cloud, maximizes the use of the cryogenic components for actual cloud generation, and is substantially safe to employees in a populated area. Additionally, the effects generation system relates to the production of the special effect cloud which in addition to enhancing an appearance of a particular location, is also structured to quickly and effectively cool the location in a cost effective and repeatable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many fields of art, but especially in the fields of art relating to dance club productions and staging productions, it is desirable to utilize cloud or fog type effects in order to enhance the look and/or ambiance of the particular location. Traditionally, such cloud type effects are generated utilizing devices often referred to as “fog machines”, wherein a water or oil based chemical solution is atomized and heated, spraying a cloud into the air. This cloud, however, is difficult to control or direct, often has many impurities associated therewith, and causes chemicals to linger in an area for an extended period of time. In addition to those types of fog machine structures, other more advanced machines have also been utilized in an attempt to produce a special effects cloud through cooling. In such devices, water vapor or another chemical is atomized and super cooled, such as with dry ice or another cold material, in order to produce a fog type condensation that stays low to the ground. Unfortunately, such conventional systems are often substantially difficult to control and regulate in order to provide a sufficient effect, and produce a fog that merely migrates over an area in an uncontrolled fashion. Furthermore, such existing systems often have the associated draw back of only moderately condensing the water vapor or atomized chemical, such that “fog” produced tends to be damp and/or wet, often creating a dampness or wetness on contacted surfaces, such as on a dance floor, which creates a potential hazard, and tends to create an uncomfortable, humid environment for persons in the area. As a result, it would be desirable to develop a way of generating a more concentrated cloud or fog, which will minimize water build up in a particular location and will maintain and/or enhance the comfort level of individuals in a location wherein the effect is generated.
Cryogenic fluids are generally a class of fluids formed by maintaining normally gaseous elements at a sufficiently low temperature and/or high pressure such that it can exist in generally a liquid form. Such cryogenic fluids can therefore include liquid nitrogen, argon, oxygen, helium, liquid carbon dioxide, and a variety of other normally gaseous materials and elements maintained in liquid form. Because of the difficulties normally associated with maintaining a very low temperature environment, such cryogenic fluids are typically contained in secure containers having a vacuum jacketed or encased structure. This vacuum jacketing functions to help maintain the desired liquid state of the cryogenic fluid, while also providing for a degree of transportability and usability of the container wherein the cryogenic fluid is stored, by reducing the need to constantly keep the container in a highly refrigerated area.
Of course, a problem that results from maintaining such cryogenic fluids in the necessary liquid state relates to the dispensing of quantities of the cryogenic fluid as needed. In particular, if the container is merely opened in a standard environment, the liquid will not “pour” out like a conventional liquid, but rather, the liquid will revert to its gaseous state immediately. Accordingly, it has been necessary to develop an effective mechanism for delivering the cryogenic fluid substantially in its liquid state. Presently, vacuum jacketed cryogenic fluid containers are equipped with self pressurizing assemblies so as to provide for the appropriate delivery of the cryogenic fluid from the container in liquid form when needed. Such self pressurization generally involves the expansion of a quantity of the cryogenic fluid in its liquid state, such as by removing it from its contained environment, so as to result in the formation of a quantity of gas, that is then returned into the container to achieve the necessary outflow and delivery pressurization of the cryogenic fluid, preferably in its liquid state. As a result, the pressurized gas which results from the expansion of the cryogenic fluid in liquid state serves to push remaining amounts of useable cryogenic fluid from the tank for effective delivery and utilization. While such a self pressurization delivery technique may be sufficient in some applications for the cryogenic fluid, in the field of effects generation, such self pressurization is seen to be less effective than desirable.
In particular, such self pressurization is only capable of achieving limited amounts of outflow pressurization at a given time, based upon the amount of liquid that is allowed to expand into its gaseous state. Accordingly, the outflow pressurization is not continuous, which among other problems can result in uneven outflow at different delivery locations, and cannot be effectively regulated, such as to increase or decrease the delivery amounts. Furthermore, as the cryogenic fluid itself is being used for pressurization, quantities of the often expensive cryogenic fluid are used up and cannot be utilized for actual effect generation. As a result, it would be beneficial to provide a cloud effect generating system which is capable of utilizing cryogenic fluid in a manner which can deliver the cryogenic fluid in a necessary state to a desired effect location in a uniform, controllable, and continuously pressurized state, which does not compromise the quality and/or effectiveness of the cryogenic fluid, and does not result in the waste of often costly cryogenic fluid for self pressurization.